The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips and to a method of fabricating the same.
To use an integrated circuit chip (or a semiconductor chip) in an electronic product, the integrated circuit chip may be encapsulated by a packaging technique, thereby forming a semiconductor package including the integrated circuit chip. In a general semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and may be electrically connected to the PCB through bonding wires or bumps. High-performance, high-speed and small electronic components have been increasingly in demand in the electronics industry. To satisfy these demands, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked on one substrate and/or a package may be stacked on another package.